My horrible life!
by sandycandyruby
Summary: it is a girl who as a horrible life!


Chapter 1- The beginning

One day there was a girl just a normal girl named Harper. One day she was at school and she saw a cute boy named mark. Then she went to the bulletin board scared and saw that the school dance was in three days, but she was to sacred to ask Mark out. The next day she walked up to Mark and said "hi do um, um, um, um, do you! "Then she left "do what "said Mark. Then she left. Wait Harper comes back" said Mark. Then at third period Harper ran into Mark he said "do you want to go to the dance with me"

"Sure you can pick me up at 8:00 if that is ok with you" said Harper. "Yes that is all right" said mark. The night of the dance she put on a pink dress and walked down stairs and waited. At eight after ten he finally came and he said "he had to deal with his little sister, but he doesn't have a little sister. When they got to the dance they were playing boring music so she told the deejay to play some hip-hop songs. After the deejay change the song more and more people started dancing. After the dance mark dropped off Harper and they almost kissed when Harper's dad walked out and stopped them. Then they said good-bye. When mark was leaving he saw a green glowing light so he drives away very fast. When Harper was getting ready for bead she saw the green glowing light then she ran outside and it was some kind of... Weird looking rock.

When I got up the rock was not a rock it was an egg and it was hatched and what was in the egg was a baby dragon. I didn't know at first what it was, but I took out my dragon book and she realized it was a dragon and I didn't know how I was going to tell my dad . So then Mark called and told me what he saw and I told him it was not a rock it was a dragon rock and he said wow that is so cool can I have it as my pet? No said Harper it is mine. Then her dad called her to come down to breakfast and she told the dragon to stay in her room, but the dragon did not lesion and when she was walking down stairs she heard a sound that sounded like a baby animal. "What is that" said Harper. Daaaaaaaad! I heard a weird noise.

Then she got out the cereal box and popped out was the baby dragon. "Were did you come from" she giggled. Then her dad walked into the room and saw a creepy creature and yelled doesn't touch it you don't know what that thing is. "Dad it is ok he is friendly and by the way it is a dragon and can we keep him" I said. Then when I went to my room I found another egg, but it wasn't glowing it had gems in it so I went to get my all you can now about dragons book and it said you can get a lot of money for giving it to a bank. Then I called Mark and said "meet me at the bank".

"Ok" he said. Then when I got my dog carrier I put the dragon in it then I ask my dad if I could use the car and he said "yes what for", but I didn't answer him I just grapped the car keys and theft. When I got to the bank Mark wasn't there so I went in and when I was waiting in line this person came in with a gun and said "drop everything, but I didn't drop my dragon or dragon egg. Then he then he looked at me and slowly walked towards me and took the egg right out of my hands. I told "him to give it bake because my dragon will be mad at you. Then he was sigh lent and walked to the counter and grapped a bag of money. When he was leaving he heard a noise so he ran and ran so fast you couldn't even see him. After that I was so scared that I called Mark and i started to cry. to he hanged up and came all the way to Harper's house and knocked. hello said Harper's dad. hello mr avenger

"Do you want to keep the dragon yes or no, but I will tell you after school because I have to think about it and no getting a detention and it will be a maybe, but don't come ask me till 5:30 ok if you say yes or no" said my dad. So at school I told Mark that my dad said I might be able to keep the dragon and Mark said "you are probably going to be the most popular Pearson in school because you have a baby pet dragon. If you say no you will have a normal life and if I was you I would say yes". "No I'm not that kind of Pearson "I said. If my dad says no I will try to get him a good home and you can help. Is that your dragon over there?

Oh no everyone stay calm he won't hurt you he is nice! After one hour they finally caught him and they gave all the attention and pushed me out-of-the-way and made Mark the most popular person in school and made me the least popular person in school. Mark felt so bad because he was getting all the attention and I wasn't. After school I brought the dragon home and ran up stair and her dad followed me and said "you can keep the dragon if you want to" he said. No I don't want to he will just ruin my life" I said .

When the dragon heard that he packed up all his stuff and left. After Harper cooled down she went down stairs to find the dragon and she looked all over the place and she couldn't find him. Then she got idea that maybe her dad might have seen him? So when she seen her dad see ask him if she seen the dragon and he said "no that you should make posters and put it up all over town". "That is a good idea" said Harper. So after she made all the posters she put them up all over town and one guy said "wow you are looking for a dragon". Then he started laughing. "That is not nice" said Harper. After she was done she was at home waiting for the phone call, but no one called. Then after one hour someone called and said they found something that they weren't sure if it was a dragon. "Bring it over and I will tell you if it is a dragon or not" said Harper. After she got off the phone Mark came with a present and said "open it". "Okay I will" I said. After she opened it her dragon popped out. "where did you come from little guy? Then when Mark left the phone rang "ring ring" "Hello is this the police" I said hoping they found my egg. "yes it is and good news we have found your egg. After that I couldn't wait for them to bring my egg.

Then 2 hours later the person still never came so I i wanted to call the cops, but my dad said "what is the point if we find him we find him, but if we don't we don't". " what is the point, whats the point, I love that dragon dad! "Oh well then maybe you should go out and look for him instead of sitting in this house waiting for him to show up" Harper's dad said.

Then Harper walked out the door and when she did Mark was right there. "Hey what you doing here" Harper said. "I needed to ask you something embarrassing" Mark said."Oh what is it did I forget to put on a bra again?" Harper said. Mark then said "no, no you are fine on that one, but what I was trying to say is are you free tonight?" "I'm just out finding my dragon. why?" Harper said confused. "Well I want to go out with you I don't want to be just friends I wa\nt to take it to the next level if that's ok with you?" Mark said stuttering. "See you at 8 then" Harper said. "Ok see you at 8 Harper" Mark said. Then Harper ran inside saying "I have to get ready because i only have 3 hours." "Where are you going honey and why do you only have 3 hours to get ready?" Her dad said. "Oh ya I have a date with Mark and he is picking me up at 8" harper said in a squeaky voice. "Ok just stay out of trouble" her dad said. 3 hours later. "Wow you look beautiful only if your Mother could see you" her dad said. "Well she will always be in my heart" Harper Said. Ding Dong! "He's here here! he's here!" Harper said. When she opened the door there was this weird girl standing there. "Who are you and what are you doing here" Harper said "What i can't go out on a Friday Night?" Her dad said. Then just as they were leaving Mark showed up in his dad's Doge Charger. "Hey Harper you look good" Mark Said. 5 mins later they get to the restaurant but they found out that it was the same restaurant as their parents. so Mark said "let's go."

"Do you want to keep the dragon yes or no, but I will tell you after school because I have to think about it and no getting a detention and it will be a maybe, but don't come ask me till 5:30 ok if you say yes or no" said my dad. So at school I told Mark that my dad said I might be able to keep the dragon and Mark said "you are probably going to be the most popular Pearson in school because you have a baby pet dragon. If you say no you will have a normal life and if I was you I would say yes". "No I'm not that kind of Pearson "I said. If my dad says no I will try to get him a good home and you can help. Is that your dragon over there?

Oh no, everyone stay calm he won't hurt you he is nice! After one hour they finally caught him and they gave all the attention and pushed me out-of-the-way and made Mark the most popular person in school and made me the least popular person in school. Mark felt so bad because he was getting all the attention and I wasn't. After school I brought the dragon home and ran up stair and her dad followed me and said "you can keep the dragon if you want to" he said. No I don't want to he will just ruin my life" I said .

When the dragon heard that he packed up all his stuff and left. After Harper cooled down she went down stairs to find the dragon and she looked all over the place and she couldn't find him. Then she got idea that maybe her dad might have seen him? So when she seen her dad see ask him if she seen the dragon and he said "no that you should make posters and put it up all over town". "That is a good idea" said Harper. So after she made all the posters she put them up all over town and one guy said "wow you are looking for a dragon". Then he started laughing. "That is not nice" said Harper. After she was done she was at home waiting for the phone call, but no one called. Then after one hour someone called and said they found something that they weren't sure if it was a dragon. "Bring it over and I will tell you if it is a dragon or not" said Harper. After she got off the phone Mark came with a present and said "open it". "Okay I will" I said. After she opened it her dragon popped out. "Where did you come from little guy? Then when Mark let the phone rang "ring ring" "Hello is this the police" I said hoping they found my egg. "yes it is and good news we have found your egg. After that I couldn't wait for them to bring my egg.

Then 2 hours later the person still never came so I i wanted to call the cops, but my dad said "what is the point if we find him we find him, but if we don't we don't". " what is the point, whats the point, I love that dragon dad! "Oh well then mabey you should go out and look for him instead of sitting in this house waiting for him to show up" Harper s dad said.

Harper just got back home with her new friend Amber but when she got there she seen her dad talking to this boy about her age.

"Dad who are you taking too?" Harper said

"You don't remember him" her dad said

"No why should I?" she said in a pausing voice.

" I am your old boyfriend Brad. You gave me one of your dragons baby's?"

"Oh you go to Kimerlin school?" she asked.

"ya "Brad replied

Harper sat down "Oh Brad I missed you so much. We haven't talked in a while."

"So why don't we go for a walk with the dragons" He asked nervously.

"sure" I replied

So we went to the dog park like I do every day after school and I took the lease off of my dragon and she went runing.

"let your dragon go" I told him

"What if my dragon hurts the dogs?" He asked

"well I don't think your dragon will hurt the dogs because mine don't" I replied

"But what if the dogs hurt my dragon?" He asked

"they don't hurt my dogs so I think you are fine" I replied

Then we sat on the bench and he took the lease off of his dragon and his dragon ran over and started playing with the other dogs there.

"don't get hurt" He yelled out.

"he will be fine" I replied

"I hope you are right" He told me.

Then two minuets latter two people walked up and sat right beside us and asked use which dog was ours and we told them that we didn't have a dog we were the ones with the dragons.

"why would you have dragons" They asked in a rude voice

"because we can" I yelled back at them

"fine then you don't have to be so rude about it we were just wondering. They said at us in a rude voice again

Then as they we gating up I mumbled under my breath " what ever Jerks."

Then the two people called over their dogs and said that they had to get ready for a pet show to-night. Then IO got this great idea

" why don't we enter our dragons in the pet show tonight" I asked him

"that is a great idea" He said cheerfully

So we hopped up and called our dragons over and put their leases on and walked over to the salon and we both got pampered and when me, brad, and our two dragons came out we didn't look like the same people that went in. After we were done that we went to the store and picked out what we were going to wear at the show. Me and my dragon picked out a couple of new dresses while the boys went out and bought a couple of fabulous outfits to were at the show. After we were done we went back home and got ready for he show. We taught them some tricks to do at the show and how to walk during the walking parts and we told them that they can't rip up the outfits once we get it on because that would be a wast of time and effort. Once we noticed what time it was we headed down to the community center. As soon as we got their we seen many different animals. After we found the sign up counter and graved the sheets and filled them out and put them back on the desk and the clerk looked at them and said "what kind of pet do you have? I see you put other"

"We have a dragon."We replied

"oh can we see the lizards" They asked

"We don't have lizards, we have actual dragons" we replied confused

"OK, were did you get real live dragons?" She asked

"I don't know? I was just getting home from the prom when I just found it" I told them

"Then how did You mister get a dragon?" They asked

"Her dragon had a baby and I got it" He replied

"OK let me see them then you can go in" They said After they showed them that their dragons weren't fake they went to the back to get their dragon ready for the show, but just when they were blow drying their dragons scales the power went out and all they had were flashlights to see. Then about a minuet all the animals started running around all crazy even the two dragons.

"what is going on?" I yelled

"I don't know" Brad yelled.

Then we ran to find the light switch and when we found it we flicked it and the lights turned on. Everyone was still freaking out because all the animals were gone.

"were did all the animals go?" A girl who looked to be in her 20's.

"I don't know but we beater find them before the show starts" I reminded them.

After we walked into the show room the only people that had their pets we the ones that were being mean to us at the dog park, so they could have turned off the lights and did something to our animal,but i wasn't going to jump into conclusion until I had proof that it was them that did it. So I got this idea to walk over to them and ask if they new what happened to everyone's pet, but they said they new nothing. SO After we went looking for our pets we came back to the arena and the pet show was about to happen so we went to the judge and told them what happened and they said they would cancel it till we found our pets. So after we got home Brad told my dad what happened while I ran up to my room and took out the scrap book I made of me and my dragon and I started to cry. After a while I fell asleep and when i woke up it was raining really hard. All I could think of is if my dragon was safe or not. Then after I ran down stairs I got some cereal and then I opened the door and as i opened it brad was walking up the walk way and was wet.

"did you find the dragons? " I asked him

"no" He replied

"what are you two doing out hear in the rain" My dad said as he walked up behind us.

"I was out looking for the dragons" Brad replied

"And I was just going out to look for the dragon" I also replied

"well lets go inside and wait for the rain to stop before we go and look for your dragons and someone might call saying they found your dragons too" my dad told us.

We all went and sat at the kitchen table and my dad asked us what we wanted to have for breakfast.

"I want some eggs if that is ok with you" Brad asked

"I want some eggs to please" I told them.

"ok I guess we are having some eggs then" My dad said


End file.
